


only you

by nyoengland



Series: The Primary Suits [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, a very embarrassed author, lol, tie in to castle of cards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyoengland/pseuds/nyoengland
Summary: The night of the consummation between the newly crowned King and Queen of Spades.





	only you

**Author's Note:**

> this is an omake to my now largely completed Cardverse AU, Castle of Cards (https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11255863/1/Castle-of-Cards).
> 
> however, you can read this separately as it does not require extensive knowledge of the fic.
> 
> this is my first nsfw so please leave criticism! o/

 

In the back of his head, Arthur already knew that their night together would just be like their first – filled with hormones, stretched with tension and bursting to the seams with nervousness. 

Steam formed on Alfred’s glasses as his fingers lingered on Arthur’s undershirt before removing it slowly, the slow motion making Arthur’s stomach churn with desire, and he couldn’t help but let out a shuddering breath as Alfred’s lips caressed his chest, kissing the lean muscles and grazing over the dark nubs, sending little jolts to Arthur’s hardness. The sensation was no longer as foreign to him as it had been last time, but as Alfred took it into his mouth, Arthur could no longer control his body as it arched to meet him.

“You said you liked it last time,” Alfred said lowly, his voice muffled, glasses sliding down his nose as he looked up at Arthur. “Is it okay-”

Arthur’s cheeks reddened, and the grip on Alfred’s soft sheets tightened a little more. “T-Touch me more...please.” 

No more words were shared between them for the moment as Alfred left his spot and attacked Arthur’s neck again, kissing and sucking an irregular pattern from his collarbone to where the top of his head was knocking against Arthur’s chin, meaning that he could feel Arthur’s moans in his lips against his throat. Using his teeth and lips, he renewed the marks he had made on their first night whereas Arthur’s hands splayed themselves on his muscles, taking in the familiar dip and curve.

“Do...do you want me to prep you?” Alfred gasped, his breathing having grown more haggard due to Arthur’s touch – at this, Arthur unlinked his legs around his husband’s waist and tucked them to one side.

“Y-Yes,” Arthur replied, lamenting the loss of Alfred’s heat as he fumbled for his boxers, whereas at the back of his mind he heard a drawer open and plastic ripping open. It took the sound of Alfred’s belt and pants being pushed onto his bedside table to break through the haze of lust for Arthur to realize that Alfred was preparing himself as well.

“S-Sorry,” Alfred said, and with the sound of his knees weighing down the bed slipped two fingers inside of Arthur’s hole and moved them around, loosening his entrance, which twitched around the sensation. It felt like both the briefest yet the longest ten seconds of Arthur’s life, the slick wetness coating Alfred’s fingers as he withdrew, eliciting a lewd sound from his body that made him tremble. “Is that enough? I can finger you more, if you want.”

“N...no, don’t,” Arthur whispered – he wasn’t sure that he could hold back any longer. “I want...I need you inside, please...”

Alfred exhaled once, a ragged breath that made Arthur shiver at how much he was restraining himself as well. He reached for the packet, and a moan fought through his teeth as he slipped on the condom over his arousal, and a self conscious prickling spread throughout his body. Drinking in the gaze of Arthur lying submissively underneath him, shoulders flushed and neck marked with possessive marks, and Arthur looking at him underneath his eyelashes, he gently lined himself up and eased inside.

His movements were tentative, almost as if he were testing the waters as he rocked back and forth, moving deeper into Arthur’s tight warmth every time he shifted a little closer to him. There wasn’t as much resistance as there was last time, as they had had sex not even two weeks ago and it wasn’t their first time, but when Arthur exhaled sharply Alfred paused, leaning forward and brushing his sweaty nose against his.

“Does it feel good?” he asked, fringe obscuring his right eye as he moved down to claim Arthur’s lips again. “Tell me if it hurts.”

Arthur could only nod, mussed hair and damp cheeks telling Alfred all he needed to know to press on. From last time, he remembered with a wince how long it took to push the two of them towards orgasm, so he instantly started to guide Arthur’s body into a handful of different angles, trying to locate his sweet spot, that small swelling he had only grazed with his fingertips last time. 

They established a bizarre rhythm of sorts that didn’t truly have any sense of cohesion as Alfred slowly started to pick up the pace, tanned hands gripping Arthur’s damp thighs as Arthur cupped his mouth with his hands and tried to stifle his moans – even though the way they had sex was by no way perfect and fueled more by horniness and desperation than experience, it was Alfred kissing him and bringing him to the brink, caring for him in ways that were new to both of them.

By that reason alone, Arthur was consumed with the still relatively foreign yet exhilarating feeling of being filled, Alfred’s groans as he pushed deeper and deeper with every thrust, and the slight shame of possibly being heard by either Matthew or Yao as they retired to their rooms for the night. He tried his best to cover up the lewd sounds emanating from his mouth, but naturally Alfred took notice soon enough.

“H-Hey,” Alfred said, leaning down and subconsciously deepening his movements, leading Arthur to mewl in pleasure. “Don’t cover up, Artie...I wanna hear you moan.”

“It’s...w-what if s-someone overhears us?” Arthur whined, cheeks red as he shrunk away. “The sounds I’m making, I...”

“We’re supposed to be having sex,” Alfred grinned, his voice deepening to a delicious tone that Arthur wished he could hear more often than this night and the one previous. “Enjoy it, sweetheart.”

With that, Alfred’s hands slid forward and cupped Arthur’s hips, moving him so that Arthur could take him in deeper. After a moment, Alfred’s erection brushed against Arthur’s prostate, causing him to jerk once in pleasure, pursuing his lips tightly. 

“Found it,” Alfred groaned, the sensation of Arthur’s wet folds eradicating every other thought than his husband, dazzlingly flushed and more erotic than he’d ever seen him.

Alfred’s fingers gently tugged apart Arthur’s hands, and with the next thrust he kissed Arthur desperately, muffling his moans with every frantic embrace, their tongues tangling in an unrefined movement. Arthur’s cries grew louder as Alfred moved deeper and faster, feeling his raw, unrestrained strength behind every thrust of his hips. As a prickling sensation built up at the bottom of his hips and Alfred felt Arthur’s body tighten around him, Alfred could sense that Arthur was about to come. 

They broke apart abruptly, a thin string of saliva connecting them that broke as soon as Alfred’s right hand moved backwards and grasped Arthur’s cock, massaging it at the same time as his now faster movements – Arthur could feel himself tremble. It felt that as if his skin was on fire, every single touch Alfred made on his body a flame that threatened to consume him upon release.

“Let go, Artie,” Alfred rasped, his voice hoarse as Arthur cried out once more, fingers too tangled in Alfred’s hair to muffle the sound – and then he did, in a motion that made his entrance tighten around Alfred’s length in such a way that made him come with a strangled cry, legs stiffening and heart pounding in his ribcage. 

Alfred collapsed against Arthur’s chest after a few more moments, weakly pulling out and removing the condom, exhausted to the bone. Their breathing was the only sound echoing in the whole room. Alfred gingerly moved his head to nestle his head inbetween Arthur’s chin and shoulder, taking in his sweet, heady scent after sex. Arthur’s fingers interlaced Alfred’s left one, and they lay there for a few minutes, slowly coming down from their high. 

“It...didn’t hurt, did it?” Alfred asked, pressing his lips against Arthur’s soft neck, slowly working their way up. “I kinda lost control near the end...”

“No, it felt heavenly,” Arthur admitted, enjoying the sensation of Alfred’s soupy warm skin and his chapped lips against his stubble. “I do think it was better than last time.”

“Well, we had that under our belt, did we?” Alfred grinned, heaving himself up to give Arthur a quick kiss – their sweaty, heated bodies moved together in tandem for a moment, too tired to go again. “We should shower up before we pass out, and I have to, uh, throw stuff away. Can you hold on?”

“Mmm,” Arthur murmured, a little sleepy already, but content to let Alfred pick him up like he had earlier on the day and carry him to the bathroom. He heard his husband turn on the light, fumble for the trashcan located underneath the large sink. He winced a little at the brightness, but was content to just close his eyes and let the familiar sound of a bathtub filling soothe his senses – _ohh_. 

“You need to clean yourself up, princess,” Alfred murmured, his smile both soft yet enticing. “Unless, you want me to do it?”

Arthur turned around, shifting his body and looking over Alfred’s shoulder – and then turning scarlet as he took in all the marks on his collarbone and neck that Alfred had left. “I...I...”

“Sorry,” Alfred mumbled, although he didn’t seem like it as he winked and nestled a kiss above Arthur’s ears. “I just couldn’t hold back any longer.”

If this was married life, Arthur thought contentedly as he took in how messy Alfred’s hair was from the way that he gripped it, he wouldn’t mind getting used to it.


End file.
